Love after the Broken Heart
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: He was dumped. She was depressed. His crush rejected him. Her fiance left her forever. All of these things leaded them to meet at a bar, and when both of them were drunk, everything could happen between them… DaiDore with slight Kotadore, Takari and Daikari.
**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, 17, 18 and 19 series (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2015. Digimon Adventure & Digimon Adventure 02 © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, 1999-2000, Digimon Adventure Tri. © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, 2015-2016. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

Author's Note: Alright, while 'A Lovely Day' was my first Indonesian Lemon's fan fiction, this will be my first English Lemon, and also, this will be my first time to write a crack pairing for Doremi (I constantly paired her with Kotake before, but this time, I just write a slight Kotadore in the beginning). I was inspired by a fan fiction author who likes to crack pair Doremi with anyone (Yes, anyone besides Kotake and Akatsuki), but while he or she writes the crack pairing for this fandom only, I want to try writing a crossover pairing, and my choice goes to DaiDore because… why not?

Summary: He was dumped. She was depressed. His crush rejected him. Her fiance left her forever. All of these things leaded them to meet at a bar, and when both of them were drunk, everything could happen between them… DaiDore with slight Kotadore, Takari and Daikari.

* * *

 **.**

 **Love after the Broken Heart**

 **.**

* * *

' _How can that accident happen… and force you to leave me forever? You're dead even before we get married…'_

Those were the only things that Harukaze Doremi could think about, after she heard about the airplane accident which killing her fiance, Kotake Tetsuya, and because of that accident, their marriage plan which supposed to happen just a week later was canceled, due to the death of the groom.

' _Why? After all of those times we spent together… how can you leave me alone here? and why? I just can't believe that you'll leave me so soon…'_

She couldn't stop crying while remembered about the time she spent together with her deceased fiance. However, it couldn't help. Her love to him couldn't change his fate that he died tragically in an airplane accident.

Without she knew, she walked away from her apartment, until at night when she realized that she had already walked so far from there.

"Where am I?" Doremi whispered to herself. She then looked around to see all of the buildings around her, "Odaiba?"

' _Just how long have I already walked from my apartment? Well, now I don't live with my parents and Poppu anymore, but still… my apartment is also in Misora. Did I really walk this far today?'_

' _Anyways, maybe I'll find something which can throw my depression away here… after Kotake died and left me forever…'_

Doremi looked at a bar in front of her and thought, _'A bar? Well, I never drink any alcohol before, but… some people said that it could make them forget about their problems… maybe I should try it now.'_

She enterred the bar and sat down onto a chair there. The redhead then ordered a bottle of beer, just for her.

Meanwhile, at the same bar, a young man poured his beer into his glass and drank it, again and again, until the bottle was empty.

' _I know it. Hikari-chan won't ever choose me as her boyfriend… and I'm not surprised to find out that even Takeru proposed her this evening…'_ he thought while drank his beer, _'What a poorly me can do to prevent it happen? It's the destiny which unite them both, and I can't do anything to go against it…'_

The young man, Motomiya Daisuke, sighed, _'Even so… what should I do now? My parents keep asking me about when I'll introduce them to my girlfriend while in fact I never have it even once! I really don't have idea how to respond them…'_

"More beer, please," said him to the waiter when he realized that his bottle was already empty, and when his order was coming, he didn't waste time to open the bottle and refilled his glass with the alcoholic beverage, which he drank with delight.

A half hours later, when his second bottle was already empty, Daisuke decided to go home to his own apartment, but before he even walked out from the bar, he heard someone babbled near him, a young woman who was a year older than him, and she was Doremi herself. Seemed like the redhead was already drunk like him.

"Why, Kotake, why?" she randomly babbled while put her empty bottle onto the table in front of her, "You promised to me that you would marry me, but why do you leave me even a week before our marriage? I'm disappointed."

"Excuse me," the maroon haired young man said to her, "I think I never see you here before…"

He looked at the clothes which Doremi wore; a pink blazer with a white shirt inside it, along with a black pencil skirt and a pair of black loafer shoes, and somehow, her pink blazer reminded him with his old crush.

"So what? I randomly walked here, from Misora, and then take a rest here right now. Is it wrong?" Doremi replied, "Why should you care about me if in fact we don't know each other, stranger?"

"I… don't know why, but…" suddenly, Daisuke thought about something strange, "I feel that I can share my problem with you, and also, you can share your problem with me."

"Do I really need it?" the drunken redhead asked, sarcastically, "Only a miracle which could fix my problem, okay, so thanks for your offer but I don't feel that I need to share my problem with you."

She stood up and added, "About your problem, I don't care, as I don't know about you."

Doremi walked away from Daisuke, but before she could walk further, he grabbed her left wrist, "Where will you go now? You don't have idea, right?"

"I want to go home, okay,"

"Really? Are you sure, you want to go home right now?" Daisuke smirked, "It's dangerous outside there right now, too dangerous for you to go home, and I think it's better for you to stay in my apartment for tonight."

"You think so?" Doremi raised her eyebrows. Her lazy eyes gazed at him, "Alright, if that's the case, I'll go with you."

Both of them then walked out from the bar right after Daisuke paid their bills. They went to Daisuke's apartment which located not so far from the bar.

"So, you had your own apartment since you were studied in college?" concluded Doremi when she noticed that the apartment was empty when they arrived, "Just like me."

"Well then, let's we walk into the bedroom and go to sleep. I see that you need to take a rest, right?"

"You're right, stranger," the redhead walked into a bedroom there, but then noticed that Daisuke also followed her into the said bedroom and closed the door, "Wait, why do you also walk into this room?"

"This is my room, okay, so I'm supposed to sleep here."

Both of them looked at each other, and it seemed like, they started to have hallucinations because of their drunk which was getting worse. In the dark room Doremi looked at Daisuke's spiky maroon hair while he looked at her blazer and her ruby red long hair.

"Kotake…" Doremi whispered.

"Hikari-chan…" replied Daisuke.

Before they knew it, they kissed at each other, passionately. Their tongues were dancing inside their mouths, while their hands started to strip each other bodies.

And with that, they started…

 **.O.**

 _In the morning…_

Doremi woke up with a slight headache, but it became a bit worse when she realized where she was.

"Where am I now?" she whispered while hold her head with her right hand, and when she looked at herself, she was shocked, "Wait, why am I naked?!"

A large blanket covered her naked body there, but still, she never slept naked in an unknown room before, so it was enough to make her panicked.

' _I slept with someone last night…'_ Doremi simply concluded, _'but who?'_

She turned her head to see the one who slept beside her, "Who is he? I don't know about him, but… why? How can I end up here and sleep with him?"

She tried to remember what happened last night, "Well, I just remember that I drank too much at a bar in Odaiba, and… and then, I… He asked me about something and I just… just followed him here and… I felt like I saw Kotake, so… I kissed him and we…"

Doremi started to cry in silence when she finally realized about what happened, _'I can't believe it! Someone stole my virginity right after I heard that bad news about Kotake's airplane accident… Does it mean that my bad luck comes again?'_

Just a few minutes after Doremi woke up, Daisuke opened his eyes. He also had a headache himself, but it didn't bother him much, as he often came to the bar near his apartment and drank some bottles of beer there.

"Uh, I feel like something different happened last night," he sat down, but then was shocked to see someone beside him, "Who are you?"

"It should be me who ask you that question," replied her with angry tone, "Who are you? And how can we sleep together last night?"

"Last night? Really?" he unsurely asked her back, but when he looked at her pink blazer on the floor, he realized that something _did_ happen between them last night.

' _That blazer… it's really just like Hikari-chan's…'_ he thought, _'That's why, when I looked at her in this blazer, I just couldn't control myself and asked her to stay here…'_

"I'm sorry," he finally said to her, "I was too drunk when I met you last night, so… I assumed you as my old crush, while in fact… she was proposed by another man."

Before Doremi could ask about his reason any further, Daisuke added, "Your blazer is really like hers, and her hair is as long as yours, so it couldn't help."

"Are you stupid? So you slept with me and stole my virginity just to persuade yourself that you did it with your old crush?!" Doremi shouted, but then she remembered about what happened with her as well, so she sighed and continued with a softer tone, "Well, you're right. It couldn't help. Moreover… I also thought about someone else when we did it last night."

"Who? Is he the one who promised to marry you but then left you a week before your marriage?" Daisuke guessed, "Well, I recalled that you said it out loud when you drunk at the bar last night."

"Yeah," she sighed again, "Exactly, I just recently knew that he became a victim of an airplane accident in Spain yesterday."

Both of them kept silence for a few minutes until Daisuke started a new topic, "Well then, last night was just last night, and once again, I'm so sorry that I've already steal something important from you."

Doremi shook of her head, "It's okay. I don't really mind, though… maybe I should make a resignation letter soon…"

"By the way, we already talk much but we haven't known each other yet," Daisuke realized, "Uh, my name is Motomiya Daisuke, and… I own a small ramen restaurant near the train station. How about you?"

"My name is Harukaze Doremi, and I'm a teacher in Misora Elementary."

"Hey, so you're a teacher…" he stated, "No wonder if you think about resign or something like that, but… I think you don't need to resign from your job just because of what happened last night."

"Well, maybe it's because I think about my job so much…" the redhead smiled weakly, "and I just can't imagine if the principals, the vice principals, all of my fellow teachers and all of my students knew about what happened between us last night… maybe they would abandon me, and I couldn't be a teacher anymore."

"Don't say that, Doremi, it's not your fault anyway," Daisuke comforted her, "Basically, it's my fault. I was the one who asked you to stay here, and then… you imagined about your fiance here."

"Alright, so now we agreed that it was your fault," Doremi gazed at him and said playfully, "Then, can you tell me about your old crush further? I'm so curious about her."

"I think you were mad at her because I thought about her while slept with you last night, but… oh well," said Daisuke in disbelief, but then he added, "Her name is Yagami Hikari, and I loved her since we were still in the elementary school, but then she decided to be with our another friends named Takaishi Takeru."

Daisuke looked at Doremi before he continued his explanation, "Her hair isn't exactly like you, because she has brown hair and yours are red. She wore a similar blazer with yours when I saw Takeru proposed her yesterday, and on top of that… she's also a teacher."

"Really?"

"Yes," Daisuke nodded, "It's just that, she's a kindergarten teacher."

"Oh, okay," she replied, "I think I understand how you could love her."

"How about you, Doremi? Who is your fiance and how could he become a victim of an airplane accident in Spain?" asked him back, "Then, how could you think about him when we did it last night?"

"Well, he was a soccer player named Kotake Tetsuya, and we started dating during our last year at high school, although we'd already known each other since we were still in kindergarten," Doremi explained, "He had a training in Spain, and that accident happened just before he arrived there, just a few minutes before that airplane could landed there."

"Ah, I think I get it. That's why that airplane accident sounds familiar… Actually, I followed the news about soccer, and I read about that accident in a newspaper yesterday," Daisuke interrupted, "About your fiance, I often read his news in the newspaper, and… I saw his pictures sometimes… Wait, don't say that you compared his spiky hair with mine…"

"Well, you're right, Daisuke," Doremi admitted, "It isn't really similar, though… I don't know why, but… last night I just thought about his hair when I saw yours."

Both of them then looked at each other, and suddenly, they felt something strange.

' _Doremi… I think you're so beautiful, and your name is just like a wonderful song playing in my head…'_ Daisuke thought, _'Does God accidentally send you here to fill my heart with my love… for you? To change Hikari-chan with you in my heart?'_

' _Daisuke… well, you aren't really handsome, though… you can comfort me with all of your words…'_ said Doremi in her mind, _'Are you the guardian angel whom Kotake sends to me, to protect me and replaced him in my heart?'_

Without they knew it, their faces became nearer and nearer. They then kissed at each other passionately again, but different with their kiss last night, it was really supposed for each other. They really wanted to share their kiss as themselves.

When they broke their kiss, both of them realized that maybe they thought and felt the same thing, so Doremi asked, "By the way, can we… do it again right now? You know, last night was a mistake because we didn't think about each other."

"I know it," Daisuke sighed, "Well, maybe we can't really do it like yesterday, but we still can correct it."

Both of them smiled at each other, then Daisuke started to touch the redhead beside him, as he was sucking at her neck while stroked her long hair, made her moaning.

' _I like it. Both of her hair and her skin is so soft,'_ commented him in his mind, _'Alright, now I don't care about Hikari-chan anymore. Let her happy with Takeru while I'm happy with Doremi here… I think I love her at the first sight…'_

The redhead kept moaning with pleasure while Daisuke moved his lips to her breasts, sucked her left nipple while massaged the right ones.

"How does it feel when I touch you here? is it good?" asked Daisuke while he replaced his lips with his right hand after sucked her left nipple for a while, "I keep hearing your pleasure voice until now."

"Yeah, it's really good, I guess…" replied her between her pleasure moan, "You're so gently with me."

"It's because I'm in love with you now," Daisuke moved his fingers to her hips, then hold it when he positioned himself between both of her legs. He then wasted no time to lick her opening, which made the redhead gasped.

"Ah, me too… Daisuke," Doremi hardly said while kept moaning, "I love you too."

Not so long after that, Daisuke turned back to her lips and locked it in another passionate kiss, while his member got ready to enter her opening. He then rammed himself into her before he gently let her sucking at his neck while he started moving.

An hour later, they reached their climax together. The maroon haired young man pulled his member out from the redhead after he was sure that he already released all of his seeds into her womb.

Both of them laid onto the bed and took a rest for some minutes, then took their turn to take a bath and took their breakfast together before Daisuke finally accompanied Doremi to the train station.


End file.
